Bargain
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Based off the Little Mermaid. Jack Frost makes a deal with a dark, not-to-be-trusted spirit named Pitch Black. He has nothing to pay with. So, naturally, what would a notoriously sensual spirit want in return for his services? WARNINGS INSIDE- NOW WITH MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_This is based off of the Little Mermaid. Mostly the scene between Ursula and Ariel. Okay… Completely based on that scene. I don't own anything besides the twisted mind that came up with this idea._

_WARNINGS: Seductive Pitch, Non-Con, Consensual, Flirting, Concubine-esque Pitch_

_~Bargain~_

Pitch Black was a monster, a demon, a treacherous cunning man who tricked thousands out of their most precious objects, their love, their money, and their lives. Not only that but he was a spirit. A very dark, mysterious spirit. Any sane minded individual would make a point of avoiding the cave in which he resided. But Jack Frost was not sane minded. Not right now. He was desperate. And the only person he knew who had the magic to help him was this devil of a man.

He had inched his way into the dark lair, terrified of what might be lurking around every rock. He had reached a globe with soft, glowing lights dotting the surface when he heard the smooth, seductive voice of Pitch Black.

"Jack Frost…" he hissed. Gray fingers slithered across his shoulders and down to the small of his back. "How may I help you, my child…?"

Exhaling a shaky breath, Jack whispered, "I… I want a spell…"

He heard the dark spirit hum slowly. "Speak your request…" he whispered, waltzing to the left of Jack, swaying his hips and smirking over his shoulder.

Swallowing, the frost spirit took a single step forward. "I… I want to be seen. I want people to see me. To hear me. I don't want anyone to walk through me ever again… I… I want to be touched by the children I bring joy to. I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Jack held his breath after speaking his terms. The dark man was facing away from him and the frozen spirit watched as he slowly clasped his thin grey hands behind his back. The tall dark spirit hummed once more, as if assessing Jack's desires.

And all at once, he turned to grin at the boy. "My, my," he cooed, "Such a steep request. Surely," he moved closer, running his fingers along the teen's chin, hissing sensually, "You must know that…" he gave a quiet, choked moan, pushing his nose to the frosty ear, "such a request demands valuable payment…"

He tapped his fingers against the boy's neck, smiling, before walking away again, still swaying and slithering like a snake.

Jack swallowed once more. "A-all I have is my staff…" he whispered as the dark man turned back to look at his sole possession.

The grey skinned spirit pouted and then waved his hand absently, face falling flat and interest dying faster than a moth in a flame. "I have no use for such a trinket," he mumbled lowly, "On your way."

Jumping forward, Jack shouted, "No, please! It's all I have!"

"Is it now?" Pitch Black responded, turning his head to look at the boy. He scanned the thin frame with hungry, glowing eyes. Giving another soft, sinuous moan, he said, "Mm, I rather doubt that…"

"I don't have anything else…" Jack whimpered, staring at the dark spirit. "Please, I'm desperate. I'll do anything- I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Suddenly hands were upon his stomach. Jack gasped and stiffened immediately as those hands stroked up his chest agonizingly slowly.

"Ohh…?" the dark man moaned into his ear, "You say you're willing to do _anything_ to get what you want…?" Jack felt the hands slithering back down after having rubbed his nipples through his shirt.

"Y-yes…" he whispered, "Anything…"

Jack shrieked as he was yanked down once again, impaled by the dark spirit's body. Pitch chuckled deep in his throat as he raised him back up and slammed him back down onto his cock. He moaned at the cry of pain that escaped the spirit's mouth.

Holding the cold, shivering hips tight, the dark spirit continued this slow, agonizing ritual. He deflowered the frost spirit gradually and mercilessly; relishing every sob or wail of agony. His hot, sinful tongue lapped away the icy tears rolling down those pale cheeks.

"They will see you, Jack," he whispered, slowly moving the boy into a new position, "They will see you and you will never be alone again." Jack's face rested on the cold, rocky floor of the cave, arms useless as his hips were held up for Pitch to ravage.

Initial violation was over. Grinning at the broken spirit, Pitch licked his lips as he imagined the change in his cries. He began sliding in and out of the boy at a gentle, sensuous pace. He moaned at the slow, wet strokes of his own dick going in and out of that tight, frozen body. He re-positioned his length each thrust, searching for the one place that would make Jack release the most _delicious_ cries of pleasure.

The boy whimpered as Pitch held his body up, slowly fucking it into impurity. He didn't want to feel the way he slid in and out with little resistance. He didn't want to hear the soft slick sounds of each pull out and the soft, barely there snaps of skin against skin on each push in. He didn't want it to feel good, but as Pitch continued pushing in and out, pumping himself into him, Jack's body undeniably reacted. He gave a soft moan at a particularly rough thrust back in.

Pitch repeated the fluid motion, and received the same desirable result. Jack moaned, pressing his cheek more fully into the ground below. As Pitch's shaft appeared and disappeared into his now dripping hole, the dark spirit reached a hand around and touched his deliciously sinful fingers to the tip of Jack's cock. The boy mewled as the thin appendages began tracing over his heated flesh. The feather light touches combined with the slow, purposeful lovemaking made Jack's moans that much louder. Pitch grinned as his customer pushed his buttocks back toward him. Before he even found the boy's prostate within him he was falling into the feelings.

Once the boy's moans were loud and needy and his hips pushed back to meet him at every thrust, Pitch was able to do what he had been longing for all night. He gripped Jack's body and began pounding him senseless. Jack wailed, thrashing his head from side to side, as he was taken. The touch- the sensation- it was too much.

Pitch's cock slammed into him over and over and over again. Searing heat pushed into his body, threatening to melt him. Jack moaned loudly as Pitch squeezed his dick. It felt so good. The helpless boy pressed his forehead to the floor as his back arched upwards into the shape of an 'n'. Pitch's length became a grey blur as it hammered into his body. Jack moaned at the slap of the spirit's skin against his. His skin… it was hot… He.. Ahh… Yes.. Hot… Ohh… More…

The dark spirit chuckled. Jack didn't even seem to realize that he was begging to be taken. As he ravaged the all too willing spirit, Pitch whispered, "Do you want me to cum inside you, Jack?"

"Yes!" the boy cried, "Yes, please! Cum inside me! I need it!" That was all the dark man needed to hear. He jackhammered as fast as he could into the icy cold hole. His wicked grin sprawled across his face as the teenage spirit screamed with his own release. Soon after the deliciously wet muscles clenched so violently down on Pitch's still rapidly moving length, he came as well.

His searing hot cum shot deep into the boy. Jack screamed as he felt it. "It's hot!" he wailed, "Pitch, I feel it in me!"

Several particularly vicious thrusts later, Pitch finished him off and let the spent body drop to the floor. He grinned down at his heaving, sweat speckled chest. Jack gave a quiet, tired moan. The dark spirit chuckled down at him. "Another satisfied customer," he hissed, slithering down to lick away a trail of the spirit's cool seed.

Jack gave another quiet moan and looked to the dark man. "I… I can feel it…" he whispered, "It's… It's in my belly… So warm…" Pitch chuckled and stroked the teen's bloated stomach.

"You will be seen," he whispered to the boy, "You shall never be alone… Was the price worth the rewards…?"

Jack smiled sleepily up at the cunning man. "I… I thought that _was_ the reward…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**What am I even doing right now…? This is going to end so badly, I can feel it… Just… Just… Someone needs to help me write stories. I can't focus on anything.**_ _**I guess I'm just doing this to try and stop thinking of anything… Well, no, that's not true. I AM doing this because it was a request. GrimmjowYaoi- thank you for helping me get past this rut of being bored with looking at writing. **_

_~Bargain~ Installment Two – Babies_

Jack had been coming back to see Pitch more and more often. Was it stupid? Yes: it was incredibly stupid. Even after something that had made him feel the way their night did- Pitch was a demon! A monster in human form! Jack shouldn't have willingly returned to him for more nights together. The teenager should have kept away and been satisfied with finally being able to touch human beings and be seen by them. He most definitely should not have craved the touch of the nightmare man who gifted him this reward.

But here he was, writhing beneath thin, grey fingers running down his chest, for the third time in one week. He was begging to be ravaged like a common street whore and crying out in bliss upon each all-too familiar thrust.

The grin floating on the pale, grey, beautiful face above him had been engraved into his memory. He moaned as he stared into the dark spirit's glowing eyes. Jack yelped upon Pitch's final, always vicious, thrusts. His hot seed spewed into the teenage boy, and he couldn't help but whimper at how it no longer burned so savagely- he had grown so used to feeling warm inside.

Gazing up at him, Jack sighed. Smirking, Pitch ran those feather light touches down his swollen belly. His eyes glinted with hunger at seeing how perfectly rounded it was. "Perhaps we should spread out these meetings, Jack," he said, teasingly poking at his navel, "You still haven't emptied out the cum from last night…" He leaned forward and licked Jack's stomach. "Look at you… So full of my seed… Mmm.." He moaned quietly as his tongue swirled around one of Jack's icy nipples.

"Ahh," Jack let himself arch into him, mewling quietly.

Chuckling, Pitch continued stroking the boy's belly. "You haven't even lost the cum from the night before, have you?" he asked, palming his lover.

His sinful lips trailed up Jack's neck to kiss him directly on the lips. "Dangerous and _naughty_ to be in a relationship with someone as dark as Pitch Black…" Jack gave a quiet moan in response. Pitch continued working his skilled lips against Jack's, rubbing his hands all over him, making him wriggle and moan, when all at once… he stopped.

Jack blinked when the dark man pulled away. He gave him a confused pout.

Eyes as yellow as sulfur switched from the face of his lover to the bulging belly his hands rested upon. Jack swallowed nervously, hoping that Pitch wasn't about to say what he thought he was.

"Your stomach… just kicked…" he whispered, lifting his eyes back up to his face. Jack looked away, biting his lip.

Pitch sat up with a distinct frown on his face. Jack quickly sat up on his elbows. "Pitch," he whispered, reaching out a hand. Pitch turned his head to him with cold eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked darkly.

Jack looked away, still biting his lip.

Pitch moved closer to his lover. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"Because it can't be real," Jack whispered, "Men don't have children. It isn't natural…"

Frowning, Pitch slid a hand to the back of Jack's neck and rested his other on the bulbous stomach. Jack looked at him, eyes wet and leaking salty tears, and tried to say more. Pitch kissed him into silence, however, and whispered, "What made you think any part of our relationship was natural?" Jack looked up at him confused. "Both of us are spirits. We aren't even human, Jack." He frowned as Jack looked away from him again. "My body is imbued with dark magic and curses… Something was bound to happen… We should have expected consequences…" He wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "I knew this was dangerous…"

Jack gave a soft smile. These were the moments that had him crawling back to Pitch over and over again. The moments where Jack wondered if maybe, just maybe, there was truly a beating heart under all that darkness. The moments that made him question how monstrous he really was.

Looking at his love, Jack whispered, "Do you know any way to fix this?"

Pitch shook his head slowly. "I only know a spell to remove fetuses in women," he said.

Jack looked down with a complacent frown. He sat and thought for a short while before smiling and curling his toes together. Looking back up at the dark spirit, he said, "So… that means we need to start thinking of names…" Pitch blinked and looked at him.

Smiling, he placed a kiss on the teen's nose. "Ohh," he moaned quietly, "Remind me to never make you orgasm ever again. Soon enough people are going to think I actually enjoy your company and _want_ to make you happy by giving you children."

Jack spent out the months of gestation within Pitch's dark, dreary lair. Of course, it was less dreary once Jack placed scented candles in every corner and crevice and decorated an area with blues and pinks for the prospect of the baby. Pitch detested the bright colors and continuously asked Jack to take them down. And though he could forcibly remove them whenever he wished, the dark man couldn't find it in his cruel heart to take the teen's joy away. And no matter how much he dreaded the nightly lists of baby names, Pitch refused to make the beacon of light in his life cry.

Though the evil spirit would never, ever, admit to it, he had grown quite attached to the horny little thing that kept coming to his caves, begging to be touched in all the right ways. Other spirits avoided him. Jack was the only company he could truly look forward to in his lonely existence.

Pitch had been searching spells for a way to aid Jack in the birth of their child. He found one that had originally been meant to force a birth on even a non-pregnant woman. It was more of a curse than a spell. _But _it would work in this situation.

At the eight month point Jack was the most adorably bloated teen ever to live. Pitch compared his belly to an over-inflated balloon that wiggled and bulged. The dark spirit was still making deals that were less than likely to make his customers satisfied, but he was doing less of it. He made sure to care for his companion.

Jack had no way of knowing when it was time to have the babies. His body had no womb and nothing to start contractions. Pitch had to be the judge. He performed the spell on Jack, and immediately the pains of childbirth began. He didn't wish to cause him pain, he just wanted to be sure their child didn't die inside him and cause Jack to die in turn.

It took hours. And once the wiggling baby boy was in Pitch's arms, Jack's screams continued. At first not understanding, Pitch continued to hold his son. But he quickly realized that this evening wasn't done. He set his son into the crib they had for him and helped the suffering teenager.

Twins. As if the whole situation hadn't been unexpected enough, Jack Frost gave birth to _twins_. Their baby boy and their baby girl. After the whole ordeal, Jack was understandably exhausted. He slept for hours, leaving the dark spirit to nurse their children.

Once they were both holding the babies, it was pretty obvious the twins weren't identical. Their son had Pitch's grey skin and Jack's snowy hair, where their daughter had pale skin and snowy hair.

Smiling, Jack said, "So… two…" He grinned at Pitch. "Any other surprises we should know about?"

Pitch groaned. "I swear, if I somehow got pregnant as well I'm cutting off both our dicks." Jack laughed.

"Jackson, I've told you that you're not allowed to torture my customers until I've made my deal with them," Pitch scolded his son with a laugh, lifting the six year old onto his shoulder.

Laughing, the young boy whined, "But daddyyyy, this is so much fun!" He ruffled his son's hair- the little chip off the old block he was.

Jack watched from the corner, reading one of Pitch's books on ice-based spells with his baby girl, Kate. So this had started out with Jack wanting to be seen by random children and it ended with him actually having his own children. Not exactly what he was expecting, but it was better. He had a family now. He had constant love. And yes, even from Pitch.

Whether or not they fooled around anymore, (they did) Jack knew his handsome monster of a man wouldn't hurt him. He had changed too many diapers, kissed too many boo-boos, and saved his kids from accidentally killing themselves with a spell to ever be the same heartless man. And they _may_ have made some deals (they did) but it was never anything that charged a price higher than a wonderful night in bed.


End file.
